Love Potion Number 9
by Dances-In-Ashes
Summary: Emma drinks something she shouldn't... Done for the SwanQueen Week of Magical Mishaps. Day One: Magical Intoxication (mimics intoxication and/or an aphrodisiac). One-shot. Emma/Regina. Swan Queen.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Pairings**: Emma/Regina

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: Language, sex between two women

**Trigger Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. They belong to others. I make no profit from this.

**Summary**: Written for the Swan Queen Week of Magical Mishaps, Day One: Magical Intoxication (magic that leads to feelings of intoxication or effects not dissimilar to an aphrodisiac, and all that comes with it [e.g., lowered inhibitions, increased physical contact, etc.]). And it's honestly mostly just pwp smut... so have fun.

**Author's Note: **I'm sure people are wondering why the other fic isn't being updated. I apologize profusely. I was only a few days from posting when one of the dogs decided to chew through the keyboard cord. And I don't currently have the money to replace it. So I'm using my back-up piece-of-crap laptop right now. I'm rewriting that entire chapter, but I'm rather hoping I come up with money for a new keyboard first... rewriting stuff always makes me upset since I never think it's good the second time around. :\ So in the mean time, here's this. But, so you know, I have every intention on continuing 'She Wolf.' Okay, enough of this... on to the sexy times.

* * *

"Miss Swan, dont-!"

Emma lowered the cup from her lips slowly, her eyes wide and questioning as Regina twisted one hand into a fist and a frustrated, worried look crossed over her. "What?"

She could see a muscle jump in Regina's jaw as she clenched her teeth, but otherwise the re-instated mayor gave no further indication of distress. "That wasn't for you," she replied dryly, crossing the room to snatch the glass from Emma's grip.

"Oh, sorry..." Emma had more to say, but she trailed off as warmth bled from her stomach, settling deep, and her fingertips practically tingled. Her heart seemed to beat stronger, her breathing a little quicker, and when she turned worried eyes on Regina she felt her expression melt, a sigh slipping from her without consent.

Dark brows coming together, Regina muttered a quiet "damn" and began backing up. Slowly, as if Emma was a bear she was trying not to provoke. She even held her hands up as if that might placate the blonde. "It's a love potion of sorts," she explained, hoping to ease whatever worries Emma might have, and perhaps to calm herself down as well. "It was for a friend... but it's fairly potent and you're only supposed to add a single drop to a glass of water. You downed half of it, dear."

Unfortunately, it seemed as if Emma was already drowning in it's effects. Her green eyes were mostly black with dilated pupil, and she was staring Regina down as if she was starving and the brunette was a buffet.

"We can reverse it's effects, but we'll need to- AH!" Suddenly, she finds herself caught between Emma and the island counter of the kitchen, and though the Savior isn't touch her, she can feel heat eminating from her like a cloud.

"And why would I want do that?" Her words come out low and rough, and Regina stifles a shiver as the breath of her words caress her ear. Before she can answer, the sheriff has already taken the earlobe between her teeth and sucked. The moan that whooshes from her lungs is terribly embarassing, but now that Emma's touching her, the potion is spreading. And she knows what comes next. The lowered inhibitions, the sudden craving to touch, to respond to the ignored feelings.

Emma releases her earlobe to run her tongue along the curve of Regina's ear, and just like that the mayor's hands are pulling furiously at her tanktop. The more they touch, skin to skin, the more ferocious the fire burns until it's scorching them both inside, threatening to spill out like lava. The potion, designed to amplify attraction, finds boundless fuel in their hearts.

In a frantic meeting of lips, clothes are hastily pushed aside, some pulled off completely, until they are connected where it matters most.

Emma has one hand tucked up Regina's skirt, the article itself bunched at her hips, with two fingers plunging desperately into her, another hand kneading a bra-clad breast under the woman's white buttoned shirt. The brunette has slipped fingers down the front of Emma's unbuttoned jeans, fingers giving the woman something to grind against.

They move, drawing animalistic noises from each other, and finally Emma grabs the back of Regina's thigh, dragging her leg up to hook around her backside. The mayor makes such a loud keening noise of pleasure that Emma can't stop herself from growling and pounding into her harder.

Regina fists a hand in the mess of blonde curls, breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together, their breaths mingling between them, becoming one as much as they are. Her black as sin eyes fall to the space between them, alternately watching Emma thrust against the hand she's tucked between her legs, and watching the other woman's fingers disappear inside her, glistening with passion.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Emma feels the fingers tangled in her hair clench, pulling on it with an exquisite pain, as Regina lose a bit of coordination. The hand that had previously been lavishing attention on a pair of dusky nipples -she'd finally just pushed the thing up, out of the way- fell to cup her ass, nails digging in and giving the brunette a little added support in more than a few ways.

As the woman's actions became more deliberate, a bit more rough, Emma felt her climax building. Her fingers were hurting a little, Regina taking them possessively with each aggressive thrust, so she upped her game and slid a thumb over that wonderful little bundle of nerves. The agonized growl that met her ears made her do it again, wanting to ingrain that sound in her brain.

And, panting, Regina managed to double her speed, but only for a moment. The strangled cry that echoed into the empty mansion was accompanied by fingernails digging into Emma's scalp and hot liquid pooling in her palm. The blonde's brain short-circuited a moment as she watched the mayor come completely undone, and then fell over the edge a breath later.


End file.
